quarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Variants
Variants adds a special flavor to Quarriors to adjust the game experience on your game group expectations. Official Variants Those variants was created by the authors. Advanced Capture Rule During Phase 4 of your turn, you may capture up to two dice (instead of only one). The Totally Expert Rule of Culling When you score a die, you can only cull the die that scored and you can only score the glory for that die if you cull it. Community Variants Super Quarriors Advance (http://boardgamegeek.com/thread/777997/super-quarriors-advance) Scott Coggins suggests: : Additional items needed: 1 d10% and 1 d10 for each player (or paper and pencil) : The biggest change to this variant is how the glory tracker will be used. Instead of tracking glory points, it will now be tracking turns. * *: 2 player game: 20 rounds *: 3 player game: 15 rounds *: 4 player game: 12 rounds : This will not only lengthen the game, but it will do away with the small amount of scoring that is needed to win the game. That's where the d10% and d10 dice come in. : Since there is a set number for rounds in the game now, there is no max set to the amount scored to win. Simply, after the final round, the person with the most points wins. : Points are kept track of with the d10% and d10 dice. Or tally up with a pencil and paper. : The next change is something that is actually being added to the advanced ruleset (which I was happy to see) in the new "Quarrmaggedon" expansion coming out later this year. During each turn, players are allowed to pay for two dice with their quiddity instead of just one. : This will help to add more strategy to the game. Do you go for that big #7 monster or do you grab a #3 spell and a smaller monster? The advantages of this rule has been discussed exhaustively on BGG, so I won't go into it any further. : There is no endgame when there are 4 or more empty creature power cards. : With more rounds you are going to need more dice.....or are you? Don't make the mistake of loading up on a ton of dice and not cull the crap ones back into the wilds. But hey, if you choose to keep a bag full of dice, good for you....we play to the final round here! : After the final round is complete (Round 20 for a two-player game), a final "bonus scoring round" will take effect, in which all of a player's dice from the discard area are placed in their bag. : Note that you can choose one creature dice that was in the ready area after the end of the final round to stay in the ready area! All other dice will go into the player's bag for the bonus scoring round. : All players will simultaneously draw six dice as with a normal round and use them to place creatures in the ready area, in addition to the one already there. Creatures are then scored simultaneously as if they were still present at the beginning of a round. : Immediate effect spells can be played before bonus scoring is tallied, but no other attacking is done in the round (deal out those Death Spells!). : This bonus scoring round is used to help the endgame flow a little better. Otherwise in the final round, you are playing creatures that would never score since scoring always occurs at the beginning of a round, and in this variant there are a set number of rounds. Fixed turns Based on http://boardgamegeek.com/thread/777997/super-quarriors-advance, the glory tracker will be also tracking turns. The game ends at: *2 player game: 20 rounds *3 player game: 15 rounds *4 player game: 12 rounds There is no more victory condition on hiting the 20/15/12 glory limits. Players continues earning glory and should add an 20+ token when passing throught the 20 glory.